The advent of solid state circuitry has created a whole new realm of electronics where systems can be controlled and operated by very small amounts of current. This is in contrast to the high current power and electromotive systems that existed for many years prior to solid state circuitry. With the occurrence of solid state circuitry very powerful control and computational systems have been developed to suit the needs of many different industries. However, due to the inherently differing power requirements between solid state circuitry and systems, and the high current power and electromotive systems, the highly efficient controls developed for solid state systems have not been applied to these high current systems.
The problem with applying solid state control to these high amperage systems is bridging the gap between their vastly different power requirements. For example, the power used to operate high current DC systems such as an automotive electrical system is orders of magnitude above the maximum power tolerated by most solid state control circuitry. In an automotive battery, currents in excess of 100 amperes must commonly be supplied to the automobile electrical system. Such high currents would severely damage or destroy most solid state devices.
What is lacking, therefore, is a system that bridges the gap between these inherently differing electrical systems and thus combines the advantages of both. Such a system would apply the highly efficient and stable control and computational advantages of solid state circuitry to the operation of high current power distribution and electromotive systems. Employing solid state circuitry to control these high current systems would provide increased levels of control over their operations. Such a system would preferably provide some form of switch mechanism to bridge the gap between these high power and low power electrical systems.
Attempts have been made in the art to provide such a switch, but have been unsuccessful. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,725, issued to Bieber, et al. discloses an electronic switch designed to handle relatively high voltages and provide efficient insulation about the switch's contact points to prevent energy leakage. According to the patent, a reversible motor is employed to complete a circuit employing coaxial cables. Through the use of a reversible motor and a threaded shaft the circuit is completed by abutting a coaxial jumper in telescoped relation with the free coaxial leads. The patent, however, does not disclose the use of any solid state circuitry to control the reversible motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,762, issued to Sloan, discloses a battery disconnect device for use in conjunction with a battery in a motor which is connected to an electrical load. According to the patent, circuitry is employed to detect activation of the engine ignition system, which actuates a switch. A DC motor is employed to drive a shaft coupled to a contact plate that makes or breaks electrical connection. However, the patent does not disclose the use of any solid state control circuitry to control the motor operated switch.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a switch to bridge the power gap between high amperage circuits and low amperage circuits.
It is also an object of the invention to employ solid state circuitry to control high current power distribution and electromotive systems.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a motor driven switch to control operation of an automotive electrical system.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a solid state control circuit for the control of an external high current electrical system.